


Their Polyjuice Smelled Like Amortentia

by GoldenBi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bodyswap, Camp Nanowrimo, F/F, NaNoWriMo, Polyamory, Trans Character, Trans Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7350679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenBi/pseuds/GoldenBi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[CURRENT PROJECT - INCOMPLETE] After an unicorn outs Harry as a trans girl, Luna enlists Pansy to explore feminine magic that can transform Harry’s body permanently. Luna, excitedly, and Pansy, begrudgingly, volunteer to use polyjuice potion among the three of them so Harry can experience the wizarding world with the body she thinks she wants before she makes a permanent decision. Living in each other’s bodies and lives creates a fondness for each other they did not expect. // Written for HP Femslash Big Bang 2016 + Camp NaNoWriMo 2016 + NaNoWriMo 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Polyjuice Smelled Like Amortentia

"Harry," Luna whispered, with her ethereal grin. She pointed toward the edge of the wood where the thestrals started to meander toward. 

A unicorn, gleaming and beautiful sniffed one of the young thestrals and rubbed next to it. 

Suddenly it looked up at Harry and Luna, and Harry knew that it would run soon. Harry's body was decidedly boy, even if Harry didn't quite agree. There was a tense moment, where Harry froze and the unicorn eyed them both speculatively. Harry frowned at the inevitable. 

But the unicorn approached them, and Harry let out a joyous, mystified laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! My tumblr is goldenbi.tumblr.com, and I will probably post there first with updates!


End file.
